Odyssey Academy
by Rice Bunny
Summary: AU Raven has to go to boarding school to avoid her father. But the thing isit's a BOYS boarding school. With the help of her new friends she begins to feel at home until strange things begin to happen RB RS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans. sigh

Raven stood in front of a large building, holding her navy blue bag in one hand and wearing the required uniform of blue slacks and collared white shirt with tie. Her violet hair was cut unevenly above her ears, but as much as her mother had tried to make her look like a boy she still looked a but feminine. "Odyssey Academy for Gifted Boys." Was scrawled across the front of the building. Raven wondered how her mother had gotten her into this.

Flashback 

Raven sat in the back of the car, staring at the window. Her mother was in the front seat, humming along with the radio. Their few possessions were stuffed in beside Raven. They had had to move again, for Raven's father had managed to find them. This time, Arella promised, would be their last move. She was having Raven go to a boarding school, though she would not tell her where or what kind it was.

A sign announced that they were entering Coraridge County, and her mother pulled over to the side of the road. There was nothing around but a few trees and some grass, which made Raven confused. Arella sighed and got out of the car, and opened Raven's door for her.

"Now Raven the school you are going to is called Odyssey Academy for Gifted. A train leaves at noon from the station here. Your going to arrive a week into their school year, but you should have no trouble catching up."

"Why did we have to pull over?"

"We need to cut your hair."

"Why?" Raven asked, sweltering from the afternoon sun.

"Because Raven this is a school of boys." Raven's mouth dropped.

"Please tell me your kidding."

"Your father will never find you here!"

"But I'm a girl!"

"That's why we have to cut your hair."

End Flashback 

Mr. Ander, the headmaster, looked at her transcript. He made her nervous, with his facial expressions changing to fast to tell.

"So, Mr. Metrion, you have had good grades and are in higher level classes. My secretary, Mr. Wilson, will give you your schedule after dinner. Breakfast is at 7:30 sharp, lunch at noon, and dinner at 6. If you show up late you do not eat. You're room 235, building 101. I'm sure that your room mates will make you feel welcome."

"Room mates!" Raven exclaimed. How could she hide her sex with roommates?

"Yes, if that's a problem next year you can apply for a single." Raven gulped and nodded. She left his office, wondering how she was going to deal with boys all day long. At her best she could barely stand most people, and boys were usually rowdy and loud.

It took her four tries to find her room, and when she finally did it was though the help of another wandering student. Raven took a deep breath, and then walked inside. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that no one was there. The room was not very large, and had two beds in the corner across the room. On one side was a poster of some pop band that Raven found a bit too happy for her taste.

She unpacked, throwing the school uniform into the dresser, and then tossed her bag under her bed.

"Score! Oh ya! Who's the best? I'm the best! Who's the best? I'm the best!" came a sudden cry from a door on the left side of the room. Raven cautiously walked in, and found a bathroom with another door on the other side.

'Great, I'll be sharing the bathroom with three boys, not one.' Raven opened the other door. A skinny boy with brown hair was dancing around, while a tall muscular black guy looked grumpily at the screen of a TV, and a boy with black hair and sunglasses watched. The black haired one was the first to notice her.

"Hey guys I think we got your new roommate, Gar." Gar immediately stopped dancing and bounced over. The boy with black hair looked her over carefully, and for a moment she was worried that he would figure out that she was a girl. But instead he introduced all of them.

"Hi, I'm Richard. The small one is Garfield-"

"-and if you call me that I can't be responsible for what I do."

"And he's Victor."

"Yo."

"I'm Raven. And if you call me Rae I can't be responsible for what **I **do."

"Nice to meet you Raven. Would you like to join us in a video game?" Richard asked politely.

"I'm going to read a book in my room." Gar jumped in.

"You mean our room. You're my room mate."

"What ever."

Raven walked back into the room she was sharing and sat down on the bed to read.

: Richard's and Vic's room:

"How long do you think he'll last?" Richard asked, crashing his car into Gar's. He was referring to the length of time it would be until Raven requested for a room change, or left the school.

"Hopefully longer then Eric. He had barely learned our names before he did." Victor glared at Gar.

"Maybe that was because someone put mashed potatoes in his bed!"

"Hey! It was just a joke. And it wasn't my fault that he freaked out thinking that he was dieing."

"Raven seems pretty quiet. I dunno how he'll deal with your stereo blaring all night."

"Gotta have my tunes, man."

**Later that night.**

Gar had noticed that his roommate hadn't been at dinner and wondered why. He had said goodnight to Vic and Richard, and quietly opened the door. Raven was sitting on her bed, listening to a CD player, deeply engrossed in a book. Her hair was falling across her face, and her large violet eyes settled in deep concentration.

'Raven's really beautiful. WAIT! I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT ABOUT A GUY! YOU ARE STRAIGHT GARFEILD! STRAGHT AS A ROD!' Raven felt eyes on her and looked up. She hurriedly took off the earphones and sat up.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"ThatsokImgoingtobednowgoodnight." Gar said, not looking at her. He switched off the light and almost flew over to the bed. He rolled over toward the wall looking at the poster of Hotti Blueyes, his idle. Even his cool gaze couldn't make him stop thinking about it.

"So what about you guys?" Raven said, surprising both of them. She liked silence, but her curiosity was too great.

"Well, Richard is this super strong guy who knows like a million forms of karate. His father is a big advocate of strength. Vic is this major computer nerd, but is also extremely athletic. I'm just the comic relief. What about you."

"I like quiet." Gar whistled.

"Bad luck for you then, that you got me as a roommate. The three of us have been best friends since the time we started going to Odyssey. We've always gotten these rooms too. You see we're in cahoots with the Principles daughter, Star, so-" At this point Raven tuned out. She wondered how long Gar would continue talking, but even with his constant chatter she drifted into a light doze.

Come on…click the review button……click it….you know you want too……..

Love ya!


	2. To see the girls

Disclaimer- Mi casa is not Teen Titans….

Author's note- Sorry for Ravens Ocness in this chapter. I wanted her to get to know the rest of the Titans better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven awoke on the Saturday morning earlier then Gar, but she could tell that someone was stirring in the next room. She silently changed, binding her breasts carefully before putting on her shirt. Raven stole into the bathroom and peaked into the next room. Richard was attacking invisible opponents in a series of complicated movements, while Vic snored peacefully.

Richard sensed eyes on him and turned around. The new boy, Raven, was watching him from the doorway. His blue eyes were wide, and there was something about him that Richard instinctively liked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you. I just heard something, and came to investigate."

"That's ok, I didn't know anybody but me got up this early."

"It's the only time of day when it's quiet." Richard nodded, agreeing with this observation.

"Nervous about your first day?" Raven shrugged.

"Not really." She said in her usual monotone. They stood in silence for a moment, and she could tell that Richard was deliberating something.

"We're going over to the girls side of O. A. B. Would you like to come with us?" Raven was surprised at this offer, but she hid it well.

"Sure." Though she had no interest in meeting any girls, she didn't feel like sitting around all day. And she wanted to get to know her roommates better.

"I'll let you get back to practicing." Raven said turning.

"You can watch if you want to, I don't mind."

"That's ok, I'm just going to read in my room." Gar stirred as she walked back in.

"Mom?" he asked, his green eyes half open, and his brown hair looking like a bird had made a nest in it. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Go back to sleep its only 6." He mumbled something incoherent, and fell back asleep. A small pool of spit was forming on his pillow, which almost caused Raven to smile. She put on her headphones and started reading her book. She was almost done, and wondered if this place had a library so she could get another one.

The next time she checked the clock it was afternoon, and Gar was over at the others rooms. She shut of her music, and immediately was greeted by the noise of boys having their regular shooting match.

"You can't beat this, I have the Blade of Tyron! No one can beat this- How did you steal it! You little thief! You are going down!" Gar was yelling so loud that Raven was surprised that she hadn't heard him before. She walked into the room, and sitting on the floor was Richard and Gar playing some kind of warrior game.

"Hey, you missed lunch again." Victor said

"I wasn't hungry." A splattering noise was heard from the screen, and a character, which severely needed a bath, died.

"C'mon Gar, you owe me." Gar grumpily handed over a muffin.

"Let's go. The girls will be expecting us." Richard said, standing up. He took off his shirt, and Ravens' eyes bugged.

"Wha, what are you doing!" Richard gave her a strange look.

"You don't expect us to go in our school clothes."

"Um, ya." She turned and fallowed Gar into the room. Gar stripped while Raven did her best not to look on that side of the room.

"Uh, I don't have any regular clothes."

"Seriously! Man, your parents must be strict! Here, you can borrow some of mine." He searched in the closet before pulling out a bright yellow shirt and some baggy shorts. She looked at the shirt disdainfully.

"Do you have anything that is less, um, neon?"

"Oh, ya, sure thing." Gar took back the shirt and pulled out a black one that didn't look like it had ever been worn, "Here."

"Thanks. I'll go change in the bathroom." Gar gave her a strange look, but she ignored it to go change. As soon as she walked into the room, Gar began to talk.

"We've been doing this for a really long time. Well, not a really long time. We only met Star a couple of years ago at this orientation thing. Richard and her hit it off right away, which is weird because he is so serious and she is so carefree, but that's not the point. What was the point? Oh ya, so we met her and then we started visiting her on weekends, she's really cool and crazy strong. Stronger then Richard when she wants to be. Man, even Vic is afraid when she gets mad. Though Terra is even scarier. Man, she is crazy! I love that girl, but you'll love them all. And-"

"Gar." Raven said shortly.

"Ya?"

"If you don't shut up I'm going to lock you in the closet." Gar shut up, and Raven enjoyed the silence until Victor and Richard joined them in the hall.

"So, Raven, I bet you were quite the lady's man at your old school." Raven let a smile creep over her face.

"Yes! I have done it!" They stared at the small guy.

"Did what?"

"He has smiled." Raven rolled her eyes at him, and continued walking.

"Believe me, the girls hardly noticed me."

"Ya right. With those looks? The girls are going to love over there more then Robi-pooh." Victor said, laughing. At that name a vein on Richard's forehead began to twitch.

"Who's that?" Raven asked. Gar's eyes began to glint mischievously.

"Richard here was born on the first day of spring, so Star calls him Robin. The rest of the girls have picked up on it." Robin's eyes became a flame of rage.

"Chill, Rich, calm down."

"I swear if Kitty tries to seduce me again I am going to let Star beat her up." Gar snorted.

"That's manly."

"More manly then you, shrimp." Vic said. Gar glared and for once didn't say anything. They continued like this the entire way, Raven was almost about to kill the next person she saw, which was some random girl with brown hair over at the other school. She giggled and started whispering to her friend. She waved at Raven, and Raven felt extremely uncomfortable. Garfield was in his element, waving and blowing kisses at groups of them as the group of boys and secret girl walked up the large stairs.

Suddenly a girl with flaming red hair pounced on Richard.

"Robin!"

Thanks you guys for reviewing! I love you all! C'mon, I live for reviews…. Click the buttons or Bob Moose's the potato will eat your feet. Arg!


	3. Something afoot

Richard fell back slightly before catching his balance. Vic and Gar snickered behind there hands.

"Hey Star what's up?"

"The-oh not the ceiling. I remember." She pulled away and said hello to the rest of them. When she came to Raven her eyes lit up.

"Oh glorious you have a new roommate! Please, what is your name?" She asked excitedly.

"Um, Raven." Star beamed.

"It is wonderful to meet you Raven." Suddenly a blond girl with blue eyes walked up.

"Hey guys, whose this?" She said, sizing Raven up. Star answered before Raven had a chance to speak.

"This is Raven, Terra. Raven, I would like you to meet my roommate, Terra." Terra turned to Gar.

"So how long do you think he'll last?"

Star led them up to their room and Raven couldn't help noticing that Terra seemed awfully friendly with Garfield. She wondered if they were dating.

"Why did you bring him?" Terra whispered harshly to Gar.

"I didn't want to be mean. Besides, Richard said that he hadn't found anything new so we didn't need this meeting very badly anyway. And Raven's pretty nice too."

After the pleasantries were over, and everybody was conferrable, the interrogation of Raven began. She knew that this was going to happen, at one time or another, and had already come up with a BS story to give them. However the first question surprised her.

"So Raven, what do you like to do for fun?" Robin asked whilst playing with carpet fuzz.

"Read I guess. And drink tea." Terra snorted. Raven gave her a sharp look.

"So what classes are you taking?" Star asked. Raven told her and the boys looked up.

"You'll have most of them with Richard then."

"Ya, none with the midget over there. His grades are barely passing." Vic said, laughing.

"Pfft, you may be book smart, but I am street smart." All of them rolled their eyes, except Terra who just laughed and poked him in the stomach.

"So why did you get here?"

"Do get away." The answer slipped out before she could stop it. Luckily Richard was the only one to hear, since everyone else was caught up in the tickle fight between Terra and Garfield. However he only gave her a look and didn't press.

The tickle fight grew to include just about everyone, Richard ended up getting tackled by Star, and Vic got in on the action by attacking Gar. Raven took this chance to look at the books on what was clearly Star's side of the room. There were a couple of romance novels, a few magazines, and one strange book that immediately caught her attention. It wasn't bright and colored, but the cover was brown and faded. Also the title was written in some strange language. When she realized what it said, and what language it was written in, she gave a closer look at Star. She now realized that her skin was strangely tanned, and her green eyes seemed to be all green. Raven knew that there was more to this group then there first seemed.

Suddenly Raven felt a pillow hit her in the back of the head. She turned around to glare at whoever had done that and received another pillow in the face. By now she was ticked off. She picked up the pillow and slammed it hard on the nearest person's head, which happened to be Vic. He grabbed another pillow and hit her in the face. Suddenly she was in the middle of it, and Raven could feel her stress rising. Suddenly there was a loud popping noise and feathers were everywhere. It seemed like snow was falling.

"What happened?" Terra asked.

"I believe one of the pillows have, um, popped?" Star suggested.

"That's odd." Gar thought out loud. Robin gave Raven another look and she managed to avoid his gaze. They went to lunch with the girls, and finally when it got dark they left, saying goodbye and wishing that tomorrow wasn't Monday.

"So are Gar and Terra dating?" Raven asked, sitting in her nightclothes while the guy in question changed. Victor snorted.

"All but. I swear it's always like that around here. They flirt a lot, and I think they both want too, but Robin here-" Richard coughed loudly and Vic checked himself.

"Um, warns them against it and all, so they don't." Raven started to put the pieces together, but still was unsure of wither or not her hunch was true. She shrugged, said goodnight, and went back to her room to sleep.

Unfortunately for her, Gar decided to listen to pop music while going to sleep. After half an hour of this Raven had finally had enough, and got up to beat Gar until he turned it off, but she saw he was sleeping peacefully, so she just turned it off and slipped back into bed.

-_Fire surrounded Raven. She watched helplessly while everyone around her fell down, consumed by the crimson fury of the unholy fire. Her body felt like it was being torn apart, as a deep voice laughed manically...-_

Raven awoke suddenly. Sweat was falling off her brow and she had a great desire to run. However the silence of early morning greeted her ears, which helped her calm down. Raven breathed easy, glancing over to where Gar was sleeping. She guiltily saw him floating several feet above his bed, and set him down easily.

Raven knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep, so she walked into the bathroom, and turned on the water to take a shower.


	4. The first day's are the hardest

Raven made sure to lock the door behind her, even though she doubted that Gar would be awakened by the sound of running water. She stepped inside and felt the cool water slide down her skin. On the shelf beside her she saw shampoo, conditioner, soap, and three different razors. She shampooed her hair, and was surprised at how short her dark hair was now. She soaped herself off, than shut the shower off.

Suddenly there was a creaking noise, and someone walked in. Raven froze. She peeked outside the curtain and saw a sleepy Victor pulling down his pants to go to the bathroom. Ducking inside, she prayed that Vic was too tired to notice her. Suddenly there was a pooping noise and the lights went out.

"Shit." Vic cursed, fumbling around in the darkness. Out of nowhere a hand pushed through the shower curtain and onto Ravens stomach. Both screamed at the same time and Raven, without thinking, disappeared back into Gar and her room. She grabbed some clothes and hurriedly through them on, not bothering to bind her breasts. Luckily Gar was still sleeping peacefully, however she could here Richard and Vic talking in loud voices.

"Vic, what happened!"

"I dunno, I got up and suddenly the lights in the bathroom went out and there was somebody in the shower." There was rustling of shower curtains.

"There's nobody here now, go back to bed. The lights were probably just old."

"Wait, I wanna see if Gar or Raven's awake." Raven hopped into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She took long, steady breathes as she heard the door open.

As a bedraggled Richard and a hyped up Victor went back to bed, they couldn't help but talk.

"That still doesn't explain why the floor of the shower was wet." Vic pointed out grumpily.

"From last night."

"And the clothes?"

"Also from last night."

"Man, I swear I felt somebody move."

"Well it's a good thing that nobody was there, cuz you weren't wearing your holo rings."

"Mhmm."

Meanwhile Raven had crept back out of bed, and wound the strip of cloth around herself several times. She put her shirt back on, and glanced at the clock above the desk. Five minutes until the wake-up bell rang. She took this time to put her books together, so she would be ready for the long day ahead.

Surprisingly the day went by rather quickly. Her first class, math with Victor, was easy enough with a teacher who seemed to love his subject. Next was English, this time with Richard, and was boring as watching grass grow, but still she understood the material. Her next class was biology, but again it was simple. Finally it was gym, a class she dreaded.

"Hey, you, with the pale skin." A gruff voice called. Raven froze. She was sitting in the locker rooms, and was avoiding putting on her gym clothes. Slowly turning, a big man was glaring at her.

"What's your name?"

"Raven." Raven said stolidly.

"Raven eh? Isn't that a girls name?"

"I always found the name to be kind of unisex." The horrible man peered at her intensely, as if trying to figure out if Raven was making fun of him. Finally he stood up straight.

"Well are you stupid or something? Put on your clothes whelp, or don't come at all." Taken aback at being called a whelp, she pulled off her long pants, revealing the boxers she had stolen from Gar, and hurriedly shoved on the ugly shorts. While people's heads were turned she swapped shirts, and ran outside to the glaring sun.

Raven had always hated sun, and now she saw Gar talking happily to some other boys. She stood outside the others, staring bored at where the wall had been painted by a mural. Five boys stood around a shield, holding it out as if against some grave danger.

"Alright boys! Lets get started! We're playing soccer today, so captains pick you teams!" Mr. Surge called out. Two big boys with dark eyebrows and glares walked a distance away from the others.

"James!"

"TJ!" And so on and so forth. Gar stood dejectedly next to two others. It was painfully obvious how scrawny he was. It was not so much that he was weak, but his high metabolism and shortness did not make him have an imposing figure. Next a boy with dark hair and almost gray skin was chosen. Raven! Thought Garfield in surprise. He hadn't noticed him. But that's probably how he wanted it.

Next to him a nerd with big glasses and horrible acne was chosen. His heart sank even further. Picked last again.

"Lets get started then!" Mr. Surge called out and the teams separated to different sides of the field.

"Don't let it get to you." A monotone voice said to Gar. Glancing over he saw Raven walking next to him. Raven had seen how his face had fallen at being chosen last, and felt kinda sorry for him. He looked so piteous.

"They're stupid."

"I know." Gar answered. However his face didn't look so crestfallen now, and it didn't take an empath to see that he was happier.

Mr. Surge blew his whistle and they were assigned spots. To Raven's dismay she found out that she was put in goalie. Muttering to herself she walked slowly to the cage.

Five minutes into the game a dark figure came hurtling towards her. Not paying much attention to the game, she did not notice the black and white ball until it was too late. Raven glanced up to see…

"Hey Gary! Next time don't aim for the goalie's face and maybe you'll make it in!" A jeering voice called out. Raven sat up gradually and was greeted by Gar's concerned face.

"Raven! Oh my god are you all right!"

"I'm fine." She answered blearily then,

"I'm fine." However the words did nothing to sway Garfield's worry.

"Should we get the nurse! Or a doctor! Or an ambulance! Or a helo-"

"I'M FINE!" Raven finally screamed, cutting him off. She immediately regretted the words and wanted to apologize, but it had gotten him to shut up.

"Hey Billy go play goalie for awhile, Girly go play offense." Ignoring the fact that the gym teacher had called her a girl, she went and played offense for a bit. Not moving, except to make lazy attempts at the ball, she watched the others play. Gar was a bundle of energy, seeming to be everywhere at once, and just one step behind the ball. No one seemed to be scoring, the other teams offense to be too good, and Billy being too good of a goalie.

Unexpectedly the ball flew her way. The boy, Gary, who had hit her in the face previously ran towards her. Raven pulled back her leg, and let it fly. It made impact with a satisfying smack, and Gary doubled over in pain, holding between his legs. Raven had on her usual bland face, though Gar could have sworn that his eyes were smiling.

Mr. Surge had a good laugh at that, and told Gary to quit his whining, and get up. Mr. Surge also never called Raven Girly again.

After gym came lunch, a horrid affair including watery substances and something green, French, and Government. The bell rang, signaling the school day was over, and Raven staggered back into her room. It had been an exhausting day.


	5. First Fight

Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans(I'd almost forgot about these things ;;)

After gym came lunch, a horrid affair including watery substances and something green, French, and Government. The bell rang, signaling the school day was over, and Raven staggered back into her room. It had been an exhausting day.

"Auditions for the play will be tomorrow after school in the drama room." A raspy voice came over the loud speaker. Soon the sound of loud voices that Raven recognized as Garfield, Victor, and Richard who seemed to be debating something.

"Dude, how are we going to come up with an excuse for Raven as to why we have to disappear for hours upon end tonight?" Gar asked brows furrowed in contemplation.

"Say we have a study group." Vic suggested.

"Then he'll ask to come with. And how am I going to sneak my stuff out?" Gar pointed out. After a few more suggestions from Vic, each more preposterous then the last, his final one being that they hit Raven on the head from behind and tie him up in a closet, then "find" him later when they're done, Richard finally cut in.

"We will say that we have a project we're working on for the Principle. Vague enough to be pretty much untraceable, and detailed so it doesn't sound too suspicious." He said decisively. The other two friends shrugged.

As it turned out they said nothing to Raven. He was sitting on his bed doing homework with his headphones on, and barely glanced up as they walked in. Gar simply grabbed his backpack, went to his closet, shoved some stuff in and walked back out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Terra all sat in a large circular room. On one wall there was 6 television screens, all showing different parts of the school. It was dark except for the light shed by the screens of the TVs. Robin was sitting in a large rolling chair and was staring intently at each screen in turn. Behind him there was a card table, four more chairs, and a door leading into an old janitors closet.

They were all clad in there own different costumes, except for a strip's over their eyes, exactly like Robins. Starfire's was purple, BB's green, Cyborg's silver, and Terra's yellow. And of course due to the Superhero clause 1.4 all superhero's wearing strips over their eyes are immediately disguised.

Meanwhile as Robin was sniffing out potential crime, the rest of them hand a deck of cards and were attempting to teach Starfire how to play Go Fish.

"So if I do not have the card you want I tell you to Fish?"

"You tell us to _Go _Fish. Like these cards are fish." Cyborg tried to explain.

"Oh! I understand. But then are these cards edible?"

"Close enough, just don't try to eat them."

"Ya, it might be a card-astrophe." Beast Boy said, wiggling his eyebrows at Terra. She laughed while Cyborg simply groaned. Starfire looked slightly confused, but happy non the less. She was used to this. The game began and the group settled down slightly.

Back in Gar's room Raven meditated. She had been much better with her power lately, but then again her, um, father had no real interest in her. She was just a backup plan. And yet she had no idea what the main one was. Raven was glad about that.

Suddenly loud screams were heard. Raven saw that the ground was shaking. She opened the door, hovering a few feet above the ground so that the moving ground would not knock her about. Boys of all ages were running past the door and to the windows. Cursing in another language she pulled out her suitcase from under the bed and pulled out the one and only blue cloak.

Putting in only swiftly she flew out into the hall while people gazed up in amazement. The hood was up so they could not see the face of this strange flying person, but not as surprised as they should have been, Raven thought.

"Titan's, we've got trouble." Robin said staring at the one of the TV screens.

"What is it?" Cyborg questioned, as all of the Titans came to see what was up.

"A centipede guy. A big one by the looks of it." Robin pointed. There, working its way slowly through the courtyard, was a yellow and green centipede the size of a school bus. It had chompers that could bite off your arm, and worst of all it could spit a paralyzing venom.

"Move out." All of them sprang to action. Robin pushed a button that opened a hole in the ceiling and they all flew out of it, BB carrying Robin and Starfire carrying Cyborg, while Terra just flew on a rock.

"Well isn't it Doctor Bugdom. Getting a little overtime on the side, eh?" Robin said, twirling his staff around in his signature move. A small man with large glasses and white coat walked out from behind the large insect. His bushy white eyebrows framed small blue eyes.

"I just want a few students, I promise to return them good as new. Even better than new." Starfire shuddered remembering the wings and extra arms of his last experiments.

"Doing that is wrong. People are not meant to be cross-breeded." She said defiantly.

"Have it your way." The large centipede reared up half it's body, and began to charge towards them.

"Titans, Go!" Beast Boy morphed into a rhinoceros, and charged at the large bug. The Centi spit a large gob of yellow something at him, and BB was forced to deter his path. Starfire was in the air, throwing starbolts at it, which only seemed to annoy it more. Robin tossed a freeze disk at it, giving Terra enough time to open the earth enough for the giant insect to fall in. It was silent for a few moments, long enough for them to congratulate themselves on there victory.

A low rumble. Then suddenly a wave of yellow paralyzing venom washed out, hitting BB, Robin, and Cyborg. Starfire and Terra managed to dodge it as they were flying in the air. The centipede appeared madder then ever. It was about to grab Robin with its jaws when he suddenly turned black and moved to the other side of the courtyard. Starfire and Terra turned around to see someone with a hood over their head.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The figure said, and both Beast Boy and Cyborg also moved over to where Robin was. This gave Terra the chance to open the tube that held the decomposing liquid developed by Robin for these bugs. She was told not to use it unless absolutely necessary because it made a horrible mess. Terra tossed it on the bug, and it shrieked in horror. Starfire and Terra hurried over to the boys, landing beside them and poking and prodding them.

They were so preoccupied they failed to watch Raven as she silently slipped away, going through the wall behind her and to her room. She hurriedly shoved the cloak in the suitcase, and went back to her reading, not really seeing the words, just trying to understand. Why were those people so familiar?

Sorry this one took so long, midterms and all that. Bleh, I didn't like this one very much, mostly because I can't write battle scenes. Don't worry, soon one of the Titans will find out she's a girl. I just need to first come up with how….

Lalalalalalala REVIEW!

Love ya!


	6. The Play

Disclaimer- Mi casa is not Teen Titans….

Author's note- Teen Titans show is "over". ,(

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They were so preoccupied they failed to watch Raven as she silently slipped away, going through the wall behind her and to her room. She hurriedly shoved the cloak in the suitcase, and went back to her reading, not really seeing the words, just trying to understand. Why were those people so familiar?"

It was a typical Monday, two months after Raven's first encounter with the Titans, and the group was just trying to get through it. They were all sitting in Richard's room doing homework. Richard had claimed one bed while writing on a map, and Garfield was sketching a picture of a bird on Vic's bed. Raven was staring intently at a lab top, typing a paper for English and Victor was on his stomach writing answers to math on a large old yearbook.

"This is impossible!" Gar exclaimed slapping his pencil down. Everyone looked up at him.

"Those wings giving you trouble." Raven said sarcastically, as everyone glared.

"Shouldn't you start on the map on Russia, Gar?" Suggested Richard cursing the fact that there were so many rivers in the former U. S. S. R.

"I'm not complaining about doing these stupid problems. Radicals look nice next to Mr. En's paper on the literary elements of Romeo and Juliet. Eight pages is just a tad too much fun for me." Vic said as he ticked some numbers in the graphing calculator.

"And did you see how he smiled when he gave us that assignment!" Gar exclaimed scribbling furiously at the bird's eyes.

"I call computer after you, Raven. We better get started soon." Richard called out as he showed a plateau on the map.

"Okay."

"The rescheduled try-outs for Romeo and Juliet will begin in five minutes. Come to the drama room if you wish to try out." The dull voice of Mr. Wilson interrupted the group. To Raven's surprise they began to put away all of the there things and took out the Romeo and Juliet play.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked.

"Oh, Vic found out from an older student that if you participate in the play, than you can get out of the midterm in Mr. En's class. He doesn't announce it until after the tryouts, so there won't be very many people there." Richard explained as he zipped up his backpack. Raven had heard of Mr. Em's horrible midterms, and decided to ask if she could help with lighting or something like that.

A group of about twenty boys sat in a large room with a raised platform at one end and chairs at the other. The assorted group added their names to the end of the list and found seats together. Slowly each boy went on stage, said what character they wanted to play, and recited something from that characters part. Everyone who went on stage had no acting ability. And slowly the director gave each a funny look then called next boy on stage, telling them that tomorrow the posting of who got what will be on the door. Finally, everyone else was gone, and Richard was called on stage.

"I would like to try out for Romeo." Romeo was the character most tried out for, so he had mild competition. He took a stance, and recited.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief That thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious.

Her vestal livery is but sick and green," Launched Richard, and even Raven was held spellbound. Never had she truly heard it done quite like that. It was amazing. (AN- This is not a Rae/Rob fanfic! If you've ever heard that part of the play done really well, you know how crazy good it is)

As soon as Richard was done a hush filled the room. Gar shook him self out of the daze that the monologue at put him in. He glanced over at Victor, who also seemed to be having trouble pulling himself out of the reality of Romeo. To his right he saw Raven, and that sight was almost as surprising as Richard's acting ability. Raven's impassive face had softened, and her violet eyes seemed to have-wait. Her? Gar blinked and looked again. But now Raven had put his hood up and was looking blankly at the stage.

"That was very nice Mr. Grayson. I can't say this officially but welcome to the show." The director said clapping and then sitting and discussing something quietly with two other teachers. Victor tried out for Benvolio, and Gar for Mercutio, which Raven suspected that he would get, only because no one else tried out for the part.

"I'd like to try out for Petruchio." Raven said when she walked on stage. The director gave her a funny look.

"The mute?" Raven nodded. The director shrugged. He thanked her and the group of four left.

"Where did you learn how to act like that!" Gar exclaimed plopping down on Vic's bed again.

"Ya, that was awesome." Vic said, pushing Gar off the bed.

"My Dad taught me." Richard shrugged.

The next day, to the surprise of none of them, they had gotten their parts. However only the guy parts had been shown, and the Teen Titans were curious to see if the girls had gotten any parts.

"Friends!" called Kori, running and hugging all of them in turn.

"Yo." greeted Terra, giving them a salute.

"So, did you audition for the play?" Richard asked as they walked towards the girl's room.

"Yep, got in part of the chorus, but you'll never guess what part Star here got."

"Juliet! Do you know who will be my Romeo?" Robin turned white, then a nice shade of pink. Gar and Victor nudged each other and laughed.

There topic of discussion for that visit was the how perfect the casting for the play was and the midterms coming up. Though Raven noticed Star giving her strange looks. She guessed it had something to due with the fact that she was the only one who hadn't gotten a speaking part and Star was just trying to figured out why. As they were leaving Star pulled her aside, telling the rest that she wanted to ask Raven a private question. Raven tried not to turn red and pulled up her hood. Richard have her a look that said 'If you try anything I will kill you' and they walked off. Star wrung her hands a couple of times, than pulled out a piece of newspaper and shoved it at Raven.

"Friend Raven, why do you pretend to be a boy?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duh duh duh………. Cliffie! The faster you review the faster I post. Oh! And the reason why Robin can act so well is from the time when Batman had him go undercover so often. Love ya and thanks for the reviews!


	7. Discovery and Slumber Parties

Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans

Authors note: uhhh, ya

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously- **There topic of discussion for that visit was the how perfect the casting for the play was and the midterms coming up. Though Raven noticed Star giving her strange looks. She guessed it had something to due with the fact that she was the only one who hadn't gotten a speaking part and Star was just trying to figured out why. As they were leaving Star pulled her aside, telling the rest that she wanted to ask Raven a private question. Raven tried not to turn red and pulled up her hood. Richard have her a look that said 'If you try anything I will kill you' and they walked off. Star wrung her hands a couple of times, than pulled out a piece of newspaper and shoved it at Raven.

"Friend Raven, why do you pretend to be a boy?"

Raven's face paled and the piece of paper Kori had shoved at her felt strange and stiff. There was no use denying it, the look on Raven's usually impassive face was all the answer Star needed. The red head turned away from the half demon and sat on her bed. A needle thin crack formed its way like a spider web on the bathroom mirror.

"How did you find out?" Raven asked, trying to control her emotions by focusing on one thing. Kori merely gestured at the paper she had handed Raven, and looked down at her hands. Raven looked. It was a newspaper clipping from a few years back. "Strange Occurrence at Rookwell Middle Being Investigated" was the headline. Under it was a large photo of _her._ Longer hair, different sweatshirt, but unmistakably her, Raven. Under the photo it said in small type "_Raven Roth is one of the many students being investigated for the strange occurrences that have been happening lately at this small town middle school. Objects flying around the rooms and lights blowing up are only two examples of the many ghost like activities…" _Raven didn't need to read the rest. She had read it many times before, as Arella had yelled at her in the way only Arella could. Arella would put on a serious and strained voice as she tried to keep her temper.

_"Raven. How could you let them take your picture? Now this town will have to deal with your fathers demons for the next millennia."_

_"I'm sorry. They surprised me. I won't let it happen again." Raven had said lowering her head and looking at the ground._

_"We should have stayed in Azarath."_

"Star… Did you tell anyone?" Raven asked.

"No. I wanted to come to you first. You must have a reason why you could not tell us this! Why did you lie?" Raven knew that what she told Kori would have to be part lie, but how much? These people were the only friends she had ever had, and as much she felt unneeding of such people, deep down she liked the company.

"Kori, you see, my father is a bad man. A very bad man. He wants to hurt me and my mother, so we have to be undercover. I'm sorry that I could not tell you, but I can't tell anyone. And I need you to promise not to tell anyone either." When Star looked up, Raven spotted the barely contained tears of…guilt? Anger? Raven couldn't tell.

"I will keep your secret, good friend Raven."

"Thank-you."

And Star did. She turned out to be very good at keeping secrets. Aside from occasional secret looks at Raven, the others did not detect Ravens hidden secret. School plowed on, at Raven felt more and more at home with at OA. And then the day of reckonings came…

It was a normal Friday. All seemed to be going well, and they were hanging in Richards room, with Vic and Gar playing video games, Raven reading, and Richard Iming the girls.

"And so, my strange small one, you must press X _than_ V after you do the double jump with a flip twist." Victor explained to Gar.

"Ohhhh, so that's how you get the golden monkey head."

"You know what we haven't done since Raven came… A slumber group." Richard said, closing the computer briefly. The two other boy's faces lit up at that, and they immediately stopped playing. Raven glanced up, eyebrows slightly raised.

"Ya!"

"I'll grab the pillow cases." Vic said, rushing out of the room and into the bathroom.

"A what?"

"A slumber group. We sneak out and go have a party in the girl's room. We used to do it a lot, but we haven't in awhile." Richard explained, typing a response to Star.

"Mask411: They said yes, see u soon

hIgHfLyEr: joyous! I will make the corn that pops!"

Richard smiled at her speech, but in a loving, proud way. She had learned so much since they had first met. Raven used the distraction to hurriedly go and put on her sleeping clothes; a baggy white tank top and black baggy flannel pants. She didn't want them to start asking why Raven the guy was wearing long strips of clothes where his-well never mind. Raven paused a moment. She could not for the life of her figure out why she was going. But it was better than arguing for half and hour with Garfield.

After Vic was done throwing there things into two large pillowcases, the group snuck out of the window and onto the dark grounds. Richard led them to a part of the iron gate that seemed to have had a hole burned in it. Raven wisely decided not to ask questions.

Slowly they cracked open the door to the girls room and saw…nothing. The room was empty. They pushed open the door more and walked in slightly. There was a flash of red and yellow and suddenly the door was shut and the boys were blindfolded, gagged, and hands were tied behind their backs. Giggling was heard as the boys were blindly led to the middle of the room.

"So Star, what do you want to do to these intruders?" A voice from the left said, someone Raven didn't know.

"I dunno Karen, what do you want to do Jinx?" Now a different voice, Star, from the right.

"I dunno, what do you want to do Terra?" Now a voice from the right said.

"I want to……ATTACK THEM!" and suddenly the girls tackled the boys. Raven tried not to move, but was thrown onto to the bed by an unseen force. However in the midst her blindfold was slightly askew, letting her see out of one eye. An African-American girl was attacking Vic, spinning him around in circles until he fell down. Terra was almost on top of Garfield poking him in the stomach ruthlessly. Raven found that sickening. Star was playing some kind of blind mans bluff, poking Richard with him trying to figure out where she was and randomly grabbing the air. And a girl with brightly died pink hair was advancing on Raven. Ravens eyes went wide. No way was this girl doing ANYTHING like what the other girls were doing. The school would blow up.

"Oh no. OH NO." Raven said, struggling at her bonds. She got one hand out and pulled off the entire blindfold and jumped up. The pink girl sighed.

"Enough girls, Raven's right. Lets get down to business." The others stopped, and soon sleeping bags were rolled on the floors, and everyone was lying down on their own, girls on one side, boys on the other. Richard briefly left, doing something outside the door, than joined them. Raven then learned, through inference, who everyone was. The African-American wearing a white tank top and drawstring pants with bees on them was Karen. Jinx, her real name being unknown, was the pink haired girl wearing a loose, long sleeved, belly button revealing, black shirt and matching black pants. Apparently Jinx and Karen were roommates and were the roommates of Terra and Kori. Kori was wearing a purple tank top and pants, while Terra had on a large T-shirt and boxers. Richard was just wearing his boxers, until Karen in mock disgust threw a T-Shirt at him. Victor had on a silver shirt and black pants, and Gar, was wearing matching shirt and pants with animals on a train on it. Terra looked around mischievously.

"So, what's first? Spin the bottle or Truth or Dare?"

Watch me put all of the fanfic clichés in my fic! Just watch me! Eh, well it's fun. I am unsure whether or not to pair Cyborg, so I'm open to suggestion. Lets see, I have much in store next chappies…

Lalalalalalala REVIEW!

Love ya!


	8. Scavanger Hunt

Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans

Authors note: This is a Very PG Truth or Dare. Sorry it took so long; thank Jackie Russo and deadinside72 for getting me off my butt and writing it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously- **Terra looked around mischievously. "So, what's first? Spin the bottle or Truth or Dare?"

As the eyes of all grew wide at the suggestion of Spin the Bottle, Terra laughed.

"Jeez, I was kidding. Truth or Dare like always." They all got comfy in the covers, with minimum pushing and shoving and complaining about leg space and cold feet. Raven was desperately trying to avoid touching anyone, but even with the beds pushed as far away as possible, they were cramped.

"I volunteer myself to start." Star announced. "Terra, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is your favorite color?" The blond pretended to think.

"Red. No blue! No-AHHHHH!"(Monty Python joke) Everyone laughed except Raven and Star. Neither seemed to get it.

"Just kidding Kori, it's yellow. Karen, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is your favorite animal?"

"A bumblebee." They raised their eyebrows.

"Well, techniquely that's a bug." Rich pointed out. Karen threw her pillow at him.

"Rich, so kind of you to volunteer, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Karen waggled her eyebrows mischievously.

"I dare you to go next door and steal a pencil."

"Are you crazy, they'll wake up!"

"Then you'll have to be very very sneaky."

"Wait a moment." Everyone turned to Vic. "I have a way to up the stakes. How about a full blown scavenger hunt." There were nods and cheers of agreement.

"OK, we'll split up into teams and finds certain objects in different rooms. Then we'll meet back here."

"And the losers," Jinx added, "Will all have to paint there nails bright pink." She held up the bottle of nail polish that was not only bright pink but also had little glittery stars floating around in it. The boy's groaned. "C'mon, no guts no glory!" The brightly haired girl winked at them all.

"Vic, you and Star will make up Team Red. Terra, you Rich, and Karen will be Team Blue. And I will join the dashing young Raven and Gar for Team Green. You will be required to find a blue shirt, a flowy skirt, and one left shoe." Jinx grabbed Raven and Gar by the hand and dragged them out of the room and into the hall, sprinting for a head start. The rest blinked. ((AN- Reason for teams all in good time))

"Um, did she just do that?" Rich asked.

"You mean take over MY plan and make it her own? Then, yep." Victor grumbled.

"Let's go 'Team Blue'. We don't want them to get too much of a head start." Karen walked out of the room, fallowed by the rest. They quietly went there separate ways to find the items required. ((AN- I'll now be switching between three separate scenes, I'll mark them by these everytime I change them))

Team Green

"I don't understand why I have to stand guard!" Gar whispered furiously at Jinx.

"Because you the loudest! And someone has too!" After they had finally found a room with the door already open, they'd agreed someone should watch for the dorm mother. Raven rolled her eyes at the fighting pair and slipped inside the dark room. She heard whispered voices, and then Jinx fallowed her inside. It was a nice enough room, from what Raven could see with the very little nightlight plugged in. Jinx walked over to the laundry basket and began to go through it.

"You found it yet?" Gar's face was poked through the door. Two of the best death glares were sent at him. He shrieked and went back outside.

Team Red

"Woah!" Vic exclaimed, losing his footing over a pile of clothing. Star, at the moment near the ceiling, gave him a worried look. Vic caught himself the bureau and wiped an invisible sweat drop from his face. Star let out a mouse squeak in relief. Looking around this room it was dirtier than Gar's half of his. Dirty clothes and bags of chips littered the upswept floor. Star lighted up the room with a slight green glow, and Vic began to look.

Team Blue

"I can't believe that Rich won't let us help." Karen looked slightly annoyed, but Terra shrugged it off. Both leaned against the wall.

"I'd personally rather just wait out here. Anyway, he always has his own way of doing things."

"Like with Kori."

"Like with Kori." Terra agreed.

"I wonder if he'll even ask her to the dance."

"Knowing him, no. But he'll stare at her the whole evening. So who are you taking?"

Team Green

Raven held a blue shirt and a skirt so long that it seemed to almost be a dress. Jinx was now trying to find a left shoe. Raven watched Jinx slightly open the closet, but oddly nothing. Now by the door, in the bureau, and everywhere a sane person would keep their shoes. Still nothing. Raven glanced down, and rolled her eyes.

"Jinx." The girl looked up. Raven pointed under the bed. Jinx slapped herself in the head and grabbed a sneaker from the dark.

"Well you're a smart one, aren't you?" Jinx commented and winked. Raven's whole face turned bright red and she tried not to let her powers teleport her out of this crazy world. Instead a poster of some super-hot guy fell off the wall with a bang. Both froze.

Team Red

Holding both skirt and shirt Vic was now digging to find a shoe. And digging in the literal sense. The dirty clothes both smelled and covered every inch of the floor. He pinched his nose and dove back into the mess. He came up holding a very dirty, slightly mutated, shoe.

"C'mon Star." He took a step outside.

"GLORIOUS!" Kori exclaimed loudly.

Team Blue

"Gar asked me, but I said no." Terra said trying to act casual.

"Why'd you do that!" Karen looked truly shocked.

"Because… Reed asked me!"

"Oh my god! Not Reed!"

"Yes Reed, only the hottest boy in the whole school. He came up to me last weekend and asked!" More girly screaming ensued. Rich silently exited.

"Can you keep quiet for two seconds?" The girls shut up.

"Oh ya, Richard doesn't like Reed." Terra teased him. Richard just started running in the direction of the room, and the girls fallowed him, still giggling. Suddenly they saw Star and Victor running to the door also. They were equal far away and reached the door at the same time.

"I got here first!"

"No you didn't I did!"

"Liar! Anyway I went farther so I was done first!"

"So! My hand touched the doorknob first so I won!" Richard opened the door.

"Dudes your both wrong." Everyone looked inside. "We won." Gar finished, holding the items in hand. All eyes widened at the group.

"Oh ya Oh ya it's my birthday! It's my birthday!" Garfield started dancing around. Jinx jumped up and joined him.

"Come on Rave, join the celebration!" Raven just glared at him and continued to read her book. To her surprise he grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"You can read later, we beat those losers!" He basically forced Raven to jump up and down. Doing the mocking party with Team Blue. Raven thought it was rather, well nice, that he included her. As much as she hated the stupid gloating, it was the thought that counted and it made her insides feel sort of warm. They continued to feel that way, even after Vic had pushed Gar into a corner and pummeled him. They spread the spoils of war on the bed.

"Oh my god that is the most beautiful shirt I have ever seen." Terra held up the one that, ironically, her group had gotten. All the girls, even Raven secretly, agreed. It was dark blue made of a light material, and it had what looked like tiny glitter sown into the right shoulder, and down to about the middle of it. It was a dramatic V-neck that plunged very low, so that you'd have to wear a tank top underneath.

"Don't even think about it. We have to put all of this stuff back in the lost and found tomorrow morning." Rich said, glaring at Karen as she painted his pinky the lovely hot pink color. Terra stuck her tongue out at him.

"But Robin look at this skirt!" Kori said, holding up a long purple one with many ruffles and a tie at the top. His scowl changed to a mild look of annoyance when he glanced at how it looked on her.

"Well…"

"No means no Robbie-poo. Anyway she would only be able to wear it to the club, and usually that's slightly over dressing if she wears that." Vic pointed out. Gar yawned and crawled into his sleeping bag.

"We better get to sleep, we have to get up at 5 tomorrow." Karen pointed out. Jinx laughed.

"I dunno about you, but I'm not getting up. Those boys can let themselves out, I'm sleeping."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 points if you can guess who Reed is and why he's named that… Kinda long, but I wanted to have this to be a unique sleep over. Also sorry if you're a guy about the fashion. What can I say I'm a girl, that's why I'm Ruby MISTRESS.

You want to……REVIEW! Don't deny it.

Love ya!


End file.
